Action games have long provided hours of fun and entertainment for children, since children enjoy toys that spin, bounce, vibrate, or otherwise move. In particular, toys or games that involve launching game pieces into the air and/or capturing game pieces have been popular with children. In these types of games, game play is terminated when all the game pieces are ejected by the launching device, or when a predetermined number of game pieces is captured by a player. To determine a winner, the captured game pieces are not counted or differentiated by the game components, but through manual counting by the players. This poses a problem for young children who are unable to count the game pieces to determine the winner of the match.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a game apparatus including a game piece collection device capable of indicating to a user that a predetermined amount of game pieces (e.g., a match ending amount of game pieces) has been captured.